death_bloomfandomcom-20200214-history
Malasie
Malaise is the most normal and civilized of the group, which provides a significant balance to the other main characters. Presently, she is a student, and the older sister of Manny and Lilah. Additionally, she is the heroine of the series, and the leader of the main trio. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Personality She likes reading books and doing puzzles. She frequently studies to remain as a model student. She is often seen with a book, and seems to always have one on her person so that she can use her scythe at any time. She relies a lot on books to help her understand things, and is sometimes teased by Manny, who calls her a bookworm. She seems to prefer to stay in her house and read or study, emphasized by her lack of ability to play games such as basketball (despite her athleticism), as she does not know the rules. She states that she also writes poetry when she feels troubled. Manny also considers her stubborn, foolhardy, gloomy-natured and is quick to resort to violence. However, these traits only apply to Malaise when she is upset at Manny for not acting serious enough in battle or for not following her lead. She is actually very brave, smart, confident and responsible. Despite her mature and serious demeanor, she sometimes shows some child-like girlish traits. Malaise is bright, cheerful, direct and confident, smart, and hard working in stark contrast to Manny, who is very laid-back, impulsive, and impatient. She can also be very thoughtful, kind and compassionate, particularly towards Jorge because she empathizes with Jorge's loneliness. She is enthusiastic, but sometimes takes her enthusiasm too far and can be bossy at times. However, over time, she can admit to her mistakes and is not too proud to apologize. She tells Lilah to pulls out the victim's entire skeleton since she pulls out Manny's skull some time ago out of anger towards his negative remarks towards her. Before that, she confessed to being selfish for wanting to grow stronger without Manny so she could better protect him because she blamed herself for his recent injuries. Appearance Malaise is of Mexican and French descent.Her primary outfit is a typical schoolgirl outfit and a trench coat with a cloak-like end, a white blouse with a black sweater vest, a black tie, a red plaid skirt, and black mary janes with white socks. When using a scythe, she usually wears fingerless-black gloves. Her hair is black with bright-green eyes and wears a red headband.she wears a black dress with black gloves, black ribbons in her pigtails and black lacy heels. When Malaise joins Specter middle school, her outfit changes, though it still shows similarities to her previous attire. Malaise's Specter uniform is very similar to that of a Japanese schoolgirl's sailor uniform Malaise wears a long trench coat; though it is white instead of black and has the Specter logo on the left shoulder as well as the fact that the cloak end splits in two. Her pigtails are fashioned using skull hairbands similar to Shinigami's mask. She also still wears white gloves. Abilities 'Expert Combatant' Although physically she is not as strong as Jorge or Manny, Malaise has shown great physical prowess throughout the series. She is able to pick up and swing a scythe with ease, an uncommon weapon used in battle, with enough force to cut through a body and her melee attacks are quite strong. Aside from her strength, she has shown great flexibility and reflexes. 'Intelligence' Another thing that makes Malaise a great fighter is her brains alone. When facing enemies stronger than her, she is able to adapt to her enemies' weaknesses and find other methods of defeating them. This is shown during her fights against Sara, Jose, and Geritol, as even though she is not strong enough to defeat them physically, she manages to use her intelligence to find other methods of doing so (such as frightening Sara with her courage. 'Soul Perception' This unique ability allows a person to 'perceive' the souls of living people. Malaise first activates this ability during her battle against Jose. Trivia *Malaise sings in Baby Flu, My Fair Lilah and and Soulmania. *Malaise dances in Sister Act, Deal with Death and The Bogeyman. *Malaise is known for the catchphrase she says when confronting an enemy, 'tu alma es mía!' ('Your soul is mine!') *Malaise is the only character in the series to have strong character growth and development. Throughout the course of the series and her experiences, she grows from being a smart but short tempered young girl into a kind, responsible, courageous, and selfless heroine. *Malaise is similar to Kitty Katswell because of their hair style and personality. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Characters